Hidan Lemon
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Kitade hates playing games, but what happens when they play a game called 7 Minutes in Heaven? Kitade gets paired up with a horny Hidan - now what? Rated 'M' for bad language, a sexy Hidan, a heated lemon and slight violence in future chappies. Descript.
1. 7 Minutes in Heaven with Hidan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs and stuff.**

**A/N: I want to be honest with you all. No, I did not lie about my age, name, gender, ethnicity and that sort of shit. I want to tell you that I never planned to write this. I just got lonely :( JUST KILLING. Haha, that's what my mom ends-up saying everytime when she tries to say "Just kidding!" well sometimes she says it right. Wasn't THAT random? **

**Also, I want to suggest to you guys a really good writer. Her name is Heaven Will Blaze and I love her! No, and not like that; I like boys. Muscular, good-looking (handsome), funny, smart (I can't stand stupid men) and kind guys. Anyway, check-out her stories because they're really good. If you like Akatsuki x OC then seriously, check 'em out now! DO ME A FAVOR -- HONESTLY READ HER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM! You won't regret it. **

**----**

Sighing, you took a seat on the floor since there were no more seats on the couch. You and the rest of the Akatsuki were in the living room of the Akatsuki base. Why? That's what you wanted to know, too. It was all Tobi's fault for ushering you into the living room in such a frenzy you thought the place was on fire or something. Which wouldn't make sense because the hide-out was made up of mostly some sort of rock, maybe granite. You didn't know.

Everyone was sitting there, silent. It got pretty awkward after a certain amount of time until Tobi stood up, dragging a reluctant Deidara. "We're going to play a game!" Tobi excitedly announced, shaking like he just chugged down cappucino or something. "Tobi likes games!" he added and turned his face to Deidara. "Go, sempai!"

Deidara had a look on his face like he really wanted to blow his stupid annoying orange ass to the moon. He grunted and said, "We're going to play 7 Minutes in Heaven." Then he went to sit down before Tobi could pull him into some deeper shit. Like he needed to be humiliated any more after that huge complex about his gender.

Tobi pulled out one of those straw hats the Akatsuki members used. "Tobi will pull out a paper and that is the person Tobi will spend 7 minutes with in the closet! Then it will be the next person's turn..." He indicated to a door quite well disguised with the color of the wall and pointed at you.

You groaned. You've never played this game before and you were forced against your will to play it. You always hated playing games because you were mature and serious, like most of the Akatsuki, so this was like a slap in the face _and_ a kick in the ass.

Tobi pulled a piece of paper after a few seconds. "Tobi, you just freaking looked at it!" you said, getting pissed. "Hurry the fuck up! I want to get this done and over with, so get your ass moving!" You glared at him with your apple-green eyes, which were darkening to an ominous shade.

Tobi sweat-dropped for about a second and snapped his face to the opposite direction, put his hand in the hat with was shaped like a plate, and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "It says..." Tobi stopped, probably to add emphasis. "It says...!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! TOBI!" you screamed, getting impatient. Everyone eyed you like you were a freaking alien or something. Ignoring them, you tried to maintain your composure. Your mother always told you to be more lady-like, patient and to not swear. "Just... hurry, please."

"There's a flower on it." Tobi finished, shaking in fear. "What does a flower mean, sempai?" He turned his head to Deidara, who looked at him with the expression clearly saying 'How would I know?'

Hidan groaned and flung his head back over the couch. "God damn, man. I could be using this precious time fucking some blonde-haired babe, but no, fucking Jashin damn it, I'm stuck here playing some immature fucked-up game. Now the shithead doesn't even know what the hell a flower stands for and he was the one who made up the fucking designs and whatnot." He muttered some more profanities under his breath. Just so like Hidan.

Everyone sighed along with him, showing their boredness.

"OH! Tobi remembers now! Flower means Zetsu!" Tobi stupidly said as he finally recollected his memory. "Yay! Tobi gets to spend 7 minutes with Zetsu!" he realized.

_That was SO delayed... _you mentally said, grinding your teeth together. _How long will this living hell go on? _You started to impatiently tap your teeth. There was a shit load of other stuff you could be doing, making use of your time, unlike this.

Waiting for 7 minutes to pass, you and a few other members shared looks with each other whenever some really weird sound was emitted from the closet. You could've sworn you heard a really deep voice that didn't belong to either Tobi or Zetsu while Kisame said he heard some moaning. Oh, lonely Kisame. He must really be lonely to be hallucinating love-making sounds. That guy really needed love and pretty much everyone knew it. You shot him a pityful look which he didn't see.

After he came out you quickly grabbed a slip of paper. Quickly scanning it, you saw a splash of red liquid on it. It wasn't drawn on, the sheet of paper was actually stained with some dark red substance. It was dry, the soiled part of the paper crinkly and crimson. "What the hell?" You put up your hand for everyone to see.

"That's Hidan, Kitade." Pein answered with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

_Ugh. Seven freaking minutes in a small damn closet with that bastard? _You inwardly cringed. _Whatever. _You rose from the ground, your butt slightly numb, and swiftly and gracefully strutted your way to the closet. As you were walking, you passed Hidan. "Hidan, hurry up. Let's get this done and over with."

Hidan grunted in response and rose up, cracking his back. "Yeah."

The closet was pitch-black, which made you slightly afraid. Sure, you were an Akatsuki, but that didn't mean you were fearless, though you liked people thinking you were. The moment you stepped in the closet the door shut with a heavy thud, making you flinch. "What the hell? Hidan?" you growled.

There was no response.

"Hidan..." you said, darting your eyes around the dark. You weren't actually sure how big the closet was and what was in it since it was dark the moment you got in. "I know you're in here... Stop shitting around!"

There was a chuckle. You turned on your heel to the direction you heard the sound come from. "Stop playing!" you said.

Something, or, more precisely, someone pushed you into the wall, making you gasp at the sudden contact. It was definitely Hidan and you knew it. When you gasped, that certain someone pushed their lips roughly against yours and swiftly slid their tongue into your mouth, taking the time when you gasped as their opportunity. You could feel smooth soft strands of hair on your face. No shit it was Hidan.

You tried to push him off you since his sheer body weight that was keeping you pressed up against the wall was pretty much suffocating. He didn't remove his body weight but he did move his mouth away from yours. "Hidan! I'm not kidding with you! Get away!" you said, not in the mood for it. Hidan was hot, you had to admit that. He was one of the sexiest men in the Akatsuki, and it wasn't like you hated him or anything. You just weren't in the mood for it.

Unbeknownst to you, the people outside of the closet in the living room were getting everything in surround-sound. "What the heck is happening?" Deidara asked, not really worried, more on the curious side.

"They're playing!" Tobi stupidly yelled.

"She can handle herself if anything bad is happening." Itachi solemnly said.

Hidan knew himself that there wasn't enough time, so he quickly unbuttoned your Akatsuki cloak with great celerity and dexterity. Before you knew it, you were only dressed in a see-through white bra and white pair of undies. "Mm... you look so damn sexy," Hidan said, smirking. You could tell he was smirking because after a while your eyes got somewhat adjusted to the darkness of everything, using the tiny bit of light coming in from the bottom of the door as your only light source. "I wanna pound right into you know, you know that, Kitade?"

You kept your mouth shut. You were pissed. "Hidan. I'm not joking around. Gimme my cloak and clothe right now or else!" you hissed through your teeth.

"Or what, bitch?" Hidan mocked. "You can't do shit to me. I'm the man and you're the damn woman. Don't make me strip you fucking naked and fuck you right there in front of all of them," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare..." you whispered, knowing that he really would if that was the only way he was going to have sexual intercourse with you.

"You know the answer, Kitade..." he whispered.

Right now, you were positioned on top of Hidan's you-know-what. "Ready for this, Kitade-chan?" he teased. "You better bounce yourself on me or I'm going to claw my hands into your hips and MAKE you." He tightened his grip on your hips, indicating that escape was futile.

"Stop!" you screamed. "Hidan! RAPE! RAPE! _RAPE!_ LET GO! _RAPIST!_ RAPE!" You started to pull at his hands which were only increasing the strength they were using to hold you in place.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god!" Konan said for the first time. "Did you hear that?"

"Holy fuck!" Deidara yelled, hearing everything. "Hidan's RAPING Kitade! You hear that?" he said, turning his head to someone else.

"Bastard. Always destroying girls who actually have a real life." Kakuzu said, still showing no surprise or emotion. "Hn." Then Kakuzu opened up his newspaper in one swift movement.

"Sempai, what is rape?" Tobi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not the time!" Deidara yelled, running toward the closet. He was pulling at the shabby door knob. "It won't open! Damn it, un!"

"Ugh! Help!" you yelled.

"It won't work." Hidan smirked in the dark, his shiny white teeth gleeming. "I put my scythe there so it's practically fucking impossible to come in. Now you and I can have a fucking great time without any disturbances..."

"No!" you yelled. You tried punching him in the face, but it still wouldn't work.

Then, it happened. Hidan slammed you down on his cock. You weren't a virgin, but it had been quite a while since having sex. You were silent for a few seconds, unaccustomed to the strange feeling of being penetrated by a large cock. "Eugh... y-you bastard..." you managed to utter out.

"Hahahahaha. I know I am, whore." Hidan cackled as he bounced you on his cock, slowly gaining momentum. "Like that?" he mocked.

You just let him take control for a while, even though you were on top. You knew that it was pretty much useless to try to resist now. You were on his dick and that was that. Once in, you knew Hidan would never get his penis out until he achieved what he wanted. You then involuntarily let out a low moan.

Even in the dark, you could tell Hidan was grinning. "You sound so cute..." he teased. "I want to squeeze more and more of those sounds from you... god damn." Then, soon enough, your body took control despite what you emotionally wanted. You started to hump yourself (bounce on his dick) and soon enough you felt your release coming.

You were moaning so loud that you knew for sure everyone would be getting a freaking broadcast on the happenings of the small dark closet. "H-H-Hidan... t-times almost u-u-u-up... Stop..." you said, stuttering everytime he hit that certain spot that made you go crazy with ecstacy.

Hidan would massage your breasts and lightly roll and pinch your pink nipples, even licking and sucking them once or twice. He lightly bit the right nipple while massaging your left, making you whimper. He smirked, "You got the big motherfucking tits, bitch." He sucked them some more, now changing to the left tit. "Oh my Jashin, I could do this all fucking day!"

Right when you were about to cum, Hidan flipped you over, so he was now on top, and you were on the bottom. "Uhn?" you said. He was hitting so much harder now. Your mind was going blank from all the pleasure, it was insane. His thrusting was making you go over the edge. You wrapped your legs around his waist, put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you. "F-Faster! Harder! Ugh!!! Fuck me into the wall! Oh god!"

"Weren't you the one screaming 'Stop~ Hidan~' a few minutes ago?" Hidan questioned in a sarcastic voice. "Now you want me to fuck you into the damn wall? What kind of body do you have?"

"A... sensitive one. But not sensitive enough. HARDER!" you answered, barely able to speak. It was taking all your self control to not just start screaming. That's how good the pleasure was. So good you wanted Hidan to ram you into the wall at full strength and was holding back the urge to scream your freaking throat out.

Hidan pulled back, but not so much so that his dick was fully out of your pussy, but almost. Then he thrusted in so hard your release finally came. This time, you did scream. The whole Akatsuki would here, like they did for the moaning and yelling about rape, but you honestly didn't care right now. The feelings you were feeling right now were much too good to be ruined by a simple concern as small as that.

"Come with me, Kitade..." Hidan said.

"Y-yeah..." I said, panting.

"B-but, n-n-not inside... y-you" you whispered.

"Oopsy fuckin do!" Hidan whispered just as low as I did in my ear. "A bit too late for that, are we?"

"F-f-fuck you..." you said, turning my head slowly. He was still on top and you were still on bottom. You both just had your releases and you could hardly move. You were so tired of Hidan's crazy powerful pumping and the wonder feeling down 'there' in your downstairs that you could only lay there.

"I just did." Hidan smirked, obviously still shitting around from earlier on.

You were so exhausted that you nearly fell asleep, well, you did. Hidan, being a man with an amazing sexual need and desire (not to mention energy), just pulled his dick out and watched the sperm pour out. He muttered, "If you weren't so tired I'd make you give me a blowjob..." He was kind of wishing he could fuck you again, but he held back the urge to.

It had been about 15 minutes and Deidara was about ready to blow the shitty little closet up. "DAMN IT COME OUT! HIDAN!!!"

Hidan walked out of the closet with his scythe, saying, "Relax, girly man." Deidara peered in the dark closet, almost afraid of what was in there.

"Hey... where is Kitade, hm?" Deidara asked, warily looking at Hidan. "I don't see her... What did you do??"

"Eh? Oh yeah. The bitch is in the closet all right. Don't need to worry about that. What did I do? You fucktards should've gotten a freaking broadcast on what the hell happened in that closet! I fucking fucked her brains out!" Hidan laughed and flexed his shoulders. "Don't ask retarded damn questions like that. Also, if I were you, I wouldn't go in. It smells like my sperm, Kitade's cum, and hot sex." Hidan smirked and left, walking down the halls.

"Ehhh... pervert." Deidara muttered. "Sick son of a bitch..." Then, he looked around. "Anyone willing to volunteer? I'll do it if..."

"I'll go get her..." Konan sighed, walking in the closet to retrieve you.

**----**

**Okay. Let me tell you people a few things. **

**1. This was actually intended to be a one-shot, or just a series of lemons with random Akatsuki guys (the hot ones). But it turned-out seeming like a series. So fuck, right?**

**Which is why I need your guy's opinions. Should I just leave it like this and make it a one-shot thing or make it into a Hidan Lemon thing? It's kind of hard because judging from the ending (at least that's what I think) it kind of seemed like it would go on. You know, more chapters. **

**OR -- should I make this an Akatsuki Lemon and have each chapter a different sex story with different Akatsuki characters? Which means there would only be a total of 10 chapters (if I were to count Kisame & Zetsu). One for each guy, you know. **

**Also, if I do make this a story that is going to have chapters, I'm most likely going to change it to either Kitade's point of view (I did this, I did that), or third person point of view (Kitade jumped over the bridge, Hidan raised his middle finger). **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**1. ONE-SHOT SERIES (different guys)**

**2. HIDAN LEMON STORIES (based only on Hidan)**

**3. JUST A ONE-SHOT (no different guys and 10 chapters)**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! STORY ALERT! - this! **


	2. Possibly Pregnant

**A/N: I only got about 2 reviews for this story actually answering my question about how this story should go. They all said Hidan x OC (Hidan lemon), so I think it's just gonna be like that. Damn, who knew Hidan was so freaking popular? Mmm... Hidan =P**

**Also, I've decided to make everything in third person. So it's gonna be "Kitade did this, Kitade did that..."**

**Plus, somewhere in the story there is going to be a notice about Kitade's inner-self. She has a inner-self who thinks by **_**'Blah blah blah...' **_**instead of just **_**Just the crap up!. **_**So you'll know if her inner-self is thinking because it's gonna be in an apostrophe. It's not retarded, to have an inner-self (I actually don't know, maybe); think of it as Sakura Haruno's bipolar inner bitch. **

**----**

Kitade was in a messy bed with the covers all over the place, half of it covering her body and some of it sloping down to the floor. She woke up, seeing that she was naked in what's-his-face's-name's bed. Kitade pulled up some of the blankets to cover up her naked form. "Damn that Hidan..." she muttered. Luckily, her cloak and other undergarments were on the floor and she put those on. They smelled like sex from yesterday. Crinkling her nose to the smell, she thought, _Why couldn't I have a hang-over from over-sexing or something? Then I wouldn't have to remember what happened yesterday... _

Whilst opening the door, a thought sprang into her mind. _He came into me. So... I might be pregno! _Kitade's body cringed at that thought. She was never really a motherly woman, as you could probably see from her dirty mouth and tough attitude. She thought babies and children cried, whined, and were much too annoying. _If I am I'm going to fucking kill him... _For starters, she hadn't start throwing up or anything, but that crap usually happened until 2-4 weeks into the pregnancy. _Damn, whatever. I guess I'll just pray to some unknown deity. _

Shrugging, she walked down the halls, unsure where to go. If there was a meeting, Pein would be sure to alert them all using telepathy or something. Where to go or do now? Go to huge fucking Akatsuki living room, go train... She didn't know what to do. How the hell did the other Akatsuki's put up with the boredness when they weren't on missions??? _I guess I can go and bitch to the stupid Jashinist what a dumbass he was for releasing in me. Stupid retard; coulda' got me pregnant! _

Kitade was in Hidan's bed in Hidan's room, but she knew that if he wasn't in his room he would be out screwing some girl, or on a mission, or... training, possibly. Hidan could be out anywhere raping some innocent girl or stripper, so she threw that thought aside. On a mission? Quite likely since Pein sent Kakuzu & Hidan on bounty missions since Akatsuki really needed the money. Training? Why would Hidan be training, I mean, he already had a sexy muscular body and his skills were already pretty damn good. _So... on a mission. _Kitade concluded.

But, she was wrong because right then she was so lost in her logical thinking she ran into something really hard. _Oh god, please don't tell me I ran into a fucking wall because I didn't make a damn turn at a fucking corner. _Kitade rubbed her forehead. "Ow..." Her butt hurt from the impact with the ground.

"'Sup, bitch." Kitade automatically recognized that voice and shot her face upwards to look at a smirking, silver-haired handsome man. "How's it been going?"

Glaring, Kitade was ready to give Hidan the full brunt of her attack. "Argh... Hidan you bastard!" hissed Kitade, glaring at hidan with darkened green eyes.

Hidan chuckled, amused. "Mad? Watch where the fuck you're going, then."

"Not that!" Kitade angrily corrected. "Yesterday! You stupid motherfucking shit! You came inside of me! I could've got pregnant, genius!" Kitade got up and crossed her arms in a defiant look. "It's only been a day, so it's practically impossible to tell if I'm pregnant. I deserve 2 apologizes, if you please."

Hidan looked at Kitade like she was mental. "What the fuck? That's what you're so goddamn mad about? That's really retarded shit... stop getting so damn worked-up 'bout it." Hidan smirked, "I'll give you 2 apologizes, damn right. Come to my room right now for your first one and then at midnight for your second one." He paused, looking deeper into Kitade's angry eyes. "Hey, you get both apologies in ONE day! Cheer up." He then chucked the under of her chin.

Kitade slapped his hand away, even though she was late to do so. "Ugh, that's gross! I meant a real damn apology! Having intercourse isn't just going to make it up -- that's what I'm so mad about! The sex started it all, you're not going to fix it by giving it to me again!" She furiously shook her head back and forth. "You're so immature, GOD!" Then she stared at him hard while he only lazily looked back with lust-filled icy pink eyes. After a moment, she walked away, saying all the while, "IF I'm fucking PREGNANT you ARE going to take RESPONSIBILITY. Better start praying to your oh-so precious Jashin-sama, ass!"

Hidan only looked at her walking form. "Sure, bitch..." he responded back. Like he was honestly even listening to what Kitade had to say. He wasn't. He was actually paying attention to Kitade's butt swaying back and forth angrily, like she and her butt were mentally one. _I am a sick bastard... _Hidan thought, amused. Not caring if Kitade was carrying his small seed in her womb or not, Hidan just walked to whatever the hell is destination was.

Kitade honestly didn't know where she was going and what she was going to do, for that matter. She just figured it'd look really cool and serious if she dissed him off and then walked away angrily saying some really bold words, warning him again. She wanted to go to her room, but she didn't really 'have' one. For now, she shared a room with Tobi... who shared a room with Deidara. How annoying. The one thing she needed least at the moment was an annoying orange-masked talkative man stalking her ass and watching her every movement. Kitade was not in the mood.

So, she decided to go outside of the Akatsuki base and take a walk. She loved the wilderness and being outside, so just admiring nature and smelling the fresh crisp air on a walk would be the best thing she had in mind that could relax her nerves and let her blood stop boiling. Removing the large boulder that blocked entrance to the hide-out, she walked out and then placed it back in its spot.

Soon enough, like she predicted, she found herself to be less angry and violent than before. Kitade wanted to go back but there was a chance that she'd run into the stupid Jashin-loving-and-worshipping man and find herself almost going apeshit at the sight of him. However... deep inside of Kitade, if she was pregnant and Hidan did deny the child, she would be sad and angry. Kitade had feelings for Hidan and Hidan didn't know it. Sure, they did the humping and crap, but Hidan only thought of that as 'lust' since it was in both of their interests. Just to feel good and get laid, basically. But Kitade actually had... what you'd call 'love' for him. Of course, Hidan didn't feel that sort of shit, even though he could if he tried hard enough. He was a cruel-hearted, very horny and potty-mouthed Akatsuki member who was pretty much heartless.

_Doesn't he know that I have feelings for him...? _Kitade sighed, letting her emotions take control of her. She started to feel almost worthless. _If only he'd read between the lines. Dumbass, he'd probably literally get a book and look between the damn lines. _Kitade sadly laughed to herself. _Goodness, don't the other Akatsuki men get the urge for love or settling down one day? They aren't really heartless. They're just stupid guys who ignore their feelings... at least I'm honest to myself. _She sat on a dry log, just admiring nature.

It started to rain, to her dismay, and Kitade had to go inside unless she wanted to get a malady of some sort. Walking back into the base she tried to avoid running into any of the members, especially Hidan. Like she wanted to see his smug face. She failed miserably as Tobi came into view in the long corridor.

"Ugh, damn it." Kitade thought. _If I teleport quickly enough maybe he won't notice me. _Too late, either way.

Tobi was bounding down the hall at full speed once he saw Kitade's small form. That's how far they were from each other, and exactly how long the hall was. "KIIIIITAAADEEE-CHAN!"

"T-Tobi! Stop! G-Good boy! Stop it!" Kitade yelled, raising her hands in defense. Who knew what Tobi was going to do? He was this really weird person with ADD, ADHD, OCD and possibly schizophrenia. She was late, too, at this and Tobi jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. "DAMN! Tobi, I told you to stop! What the fuck?!" she yelled.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he happily said through a mysterious orange mask. "Tobi is sorry, but girls should not say bad words like Hidan-san!..."

Kitade didn't respond orally, but responded physically. She raised her leg and kicked Tobi off. Getting up, Kitade dusted her Akatsuki cloak. Boy did she need to wash her clothe and take a shower or something.

"... I like pancakes." Tobi said.

Kitade stared at him with a look that clearly said 'Are you retarded?' before returning to dusting all the debris of her cloak. "I don't care, Tobi. I'm not going to make you pancakes. Leave me alone." Then she started to walk past him.

"No! Wait, Kitade-chan! Tobi has something to tell you, that is why Tobi tackled you!" Tobi said, putting his hands up to prevent her from leaving. "Don't teleport or anything. Okay?"

Kitade tapped her feet impatiently and said, "Sure, sure. Fine. I won't leave." She always tried not to swear but it became such a big habit and Tobi was pissing her off so badly right now it was hell. "Hurry up... dang."

"Pinky promise!" Tobi insisted, putting out his left pinky.

"NO! TOBI! HURRY UP!" Kitade yelled. "I'm not going to do a retarded pinky promise."

Tobi comically put up his hands on top of his head as a protective act to joke around. "Haha. Fine. Hidan told Kakuzu to tell you what he told Kakuzu, but then Kakuzu told Hidan that he was not going to bleeping do it and to tell someone else to be his little female-dog for him and Hidan went to tell me to tell you what he was going to tell Kakuzu to tell you, so I am here to tell you what Hidan told me to say to you," he said, all out of breath.

"And that friggin' is what?" I said, swear words about to spill at any moment.

"Hidan wants to say: 'You didn't come to my bleeping room that bleeping time, bleeper. Come to my room at midnight. - Hidan.'" Tobi recited. "That's all he wanted to say to you! I don't know what rape is, so don't ask me!" Kitade could tell Tobi was smiling under that stupid mask. How she wished she could rip it off and see what kind of person was underneath it all.

"That all?" Kitade said, kind of glad that Tobi actually managed to spit it out before she spit out her profanities.

"Tobi supposes." He put a hand on his chin and cocked his head to the side. "But do you have anything to say to Hidan? Tobi will tell him."

"Hmm..." Kitade thought for a split-second before making her decision. "Yep. Tell him that I'm not going to his freaking room at midnight; I don't want to and he can't make me. Got it all? I'm not going to go to his room because I don't want to and he can't make me."

"Tobi got it!" he said. "Now, Tobi will go and deliver message," Tobi took his left hand and put it up to his forehead.

"Ya know, Tobi, I think it's supposed to be the right hand, dummy." Kitade pointed out.

"Oh!" he switched hands. "Thank you! Tobi will be going now!" Then he teleported and disappeared.

"Whatever," Kitade said, not caring.

_Stupid Hidan. Like he can tell me what to do. I already told that stupid dick I wouldn't be going to his room to have sex -- doesn't that dumbass understand!? THE SEX STARTED THIS SHIT! _Kitade was having a furious debate in her head with her inner-self. _'_

_'Do you want to go to Hidan's room today at midnight?' _

_I don't know... I mean, no. Of course not! I don't want to see that stupid retard!_

_'Well, are you sure? He's handsome, has the hottest body and you'd do anything to have the feeling of his cock inside of you. You and I both now it, Kitade...'_

_Shut up! You're my inner-self so you're supposed to be helping me make a smart decision, dumb bitch!_

_'Dumb bitch!? Fuck you, you fat pregnant whore! Not my fault your real self is an actual pervert! Your inner-self is a pervert! Choke on that!!!' _cackled her inner.

_I'm not pregnant, we don't know! Argh -- I don't have time to argue with you, Kitade! I'm not going to go to his room, and that's final! _Kitade decided.

_'Oh? Is that how you're going to be? Are you sure that's what you honestly want to do? I thought you said you were honest with your body unlike most of the men here, dummy! You're going to regret this!' _Kitade's inner-self yelled and then shut up.

Kitade was happy that her real self finally went and shut the fuck up. She couldn't make any right decisions when there were distractions, especially a stupid screaming girl inside your brain that you couldn't shut up. "What am I going to do...? And what the hell did she mean by 'You're going to regret this?'" she muttered to herself, confused. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. She's always talking shit, anyway. I guess I'll go to sleep or something. It's about 7 o'clock and I'm fucking tired!" Kitade walked to Tobi & Deidara's room and fell asleep on the fluffy futon that was her 'bed.'

**----**

**I know, shitty chapter, right? It was so out of order and fucking random. I actually really didn't plan any of this out. One second I was like, That'd be cool if she got pregnant. Then, That'd be also pretty awesome if Hidan was getting horny. I don't know... I just get all these fucked up ideas and try to stir them up so they work together in a freaking fanfic. I'm surprised these don't actually come out as shit xD**

**Next chapter hopefully will have a lemon. Mmhm, you pervs know you like that! I do like lemons too... *nose bleed* so don't feel embarrassed! :-P Nyu!**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! STORY ALERT! - this. **

**Check out HeavenWillBlaze's stories! Awesome writer = awesome stories! :3 **


	3. Hidan's Revenge

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, about 2,577 words (not even really estimating). But this chapter will be pretty damn long, okay? :-}**

**Also, this is my first time writing a lemon with oral sex, so don't get mad if it doesn't come out right. **

**----**

Kitade was deep in sleep, really needing the rest. She was so tired when she laid down on her futon she instantly fell asleep within a few seconds. Kitade actually thought she might get revitalized before she went to sleep, but she was wrong.

About 4 hours later, she started to feel uncomfortable. Her hands were numbing and so were her feet. _Ugh... _Trying to move her hand and feet, she soon found out that she couldn't. _What the hell...? _She figured that maybe her limbs were so numb she couldn't even feel that she was moving herself. Forcing her eyes open so they were squinting, she looked down (she was on her back). She saw her legs spread open and thick irritating rope tying her ankles to the bed's end posts. "What the fuck?!" Looking up, she saw her hands tied to the frame's post. Kitade was freaking out. Who the hell did this to her? Why was she tied up to someone else's bed -- and only in her panties and bra?

"H'm," said a certain someone, opening the door and entering. "You're finally awake, Kitade-chan." Hidan smirked evilly.

"Hidan!" Kitade hissed, "What the hell are you doing? Let me go! What the fuck!?" Kitade was more than pissed. Here she was tied up to this maniac's bed almost butt-naked, and she was really tired. "Argh!" She tried once again to roughly pull at the bonds, only hurting her wrists and ankles.

"It's not going to work, Kitade..." Hidan said, coming closer with every step he took. "You're here because I wanna screw you. I didn't get to taste you last time, so I'm definitely going to have my way now, whether you fuckin like it or not." He leaned down and cut her panties hastily with a kunai.

"You sick bastard!" Kitade said, knowing that she was not in a good position right now. Tied up to Hidan's bed... currently weaponless... tired and weak from exhuastion and anger... What now?

"I know I am," Hidan retorted and sadistically laughed while he lowered himself to Kitade's vagina's level. "Heh. You're wet. So this even freaking turns you on?" He laughed.

It was true. Even though Kitade wasn't actually willing to have sex at first, this really turned her on. Even though she knew this would be called rape. Hidan was just so attractive with his beautiful eyes, masculine body and deep voice... Kitade turned her head, her face intensifying to a deep cherry color.

Hidan quickly glanced up to look at Kitade before plunging his long tongue into Kitade's pussy. He pushed it in, moving it here and there and licked her clitoris, earning a lustful moan from Kitade. _So, this bitch does enjoy being raped? _Hidan amusedly thought. _Slut. _He continued this sexual ritual for a while before Kitade groaned in warning of what was to happen and cummed on his face. Hidan lapped all of this up and thrust two fingers in her pussy.

"A-Ahh!" Kitade yelped. "S-Stop!"

Hidan only snickered and thrusted his fingers in and out for a little bit. Then, he took them out quickly in a blink of an eye and put them in Kitade's mouth. "Taste yourself. I just did, so I think you fuckin deserve to taste your own cum, dontcha' think?"

Kitade shut her eyes and tried to force Hidan's fingers out of his mouth unsuccessfully. She mumbled incoherent words in response to Hidan's actions. Obviously, she didn't enjoy it. "Kitade, you better get used to my fingers. Soon I'm gonna make you give me a blowjob, and my cock is WAY bigger than these fingers of mine. I hope you know how to fucking deepthroat," he teased.

Kitade tried to speak again, but failed once more as Hidan added another finger in her mouth. "Taste all of yourself... Don't you taste so damn sweet?" he mocked. Kitade tried once more, even though she failed again and again. "I'm sorry, what are you fucking trying to say? I can't really hear. Oh? I see... You want to suck me now?" Hidan let out an evil laugh. "Of course, if that's what you want!"

Kitade furiously shook her head back and forth, trying to get Hidan to listen to her. _No! Hidan, stop it! NO! I don't want to suck it! _Kitade was getting more and more pissed at the second. She wasn't crying or on the edge of breaking out into tears when she knew this would technically be rape. The reason why she wasn't crying was most likely Hidan did this kind of stuff to her every now and then and besides, Hidan was hot.

Finally removing his fingers from Kitade's mouth. Kitade gasped really loudly, "YOU BASTARD! WERE YOU TRYING TO CHOKE ME WITH YOUR FUCKING FINGERS? YOU WERE PRACTICALLY SHOVING THEM DOWN ON MY THROAT! DUMB ASSHOLE!" She stared at him hard with eyes that clearly told him that she despised him. "I hate you," she whispered.

"I fuckin hate you, too." Hidan said, smirking as he pulled down his pants and out popped his erected dick. "I hope you're ready to suck this hot horny friend of mine, he really needs some fuckin attention down here."

"Stop it..." Kitade warned as Hidan climbed on top of her and lightly rested on her body, his cock waving in her face. It wasn't like she could move since she was tied-up, so she could only fight with words. "Stop! Get off! It stinks!"

"Don't be like that..." Hidan soothed. "C'mon... Kitade, you know you like it. Drop the act!" Then he grabbed his dick and guided it into her mouth. "Say 'ahh!'"

"In hell!" Kitade said and bit down on it. It didn't bleed; she didn't bite hard enough.

"It only brings me fuckin pleasure; you know I'm a damn masochist, Kitade." Hidan laughed. "You can bite all the fuck you want and I could give a rat's ass. More pleasure for me -- if you don't give me a blowjob correctly I'm going to keep on wagging my fat cock in your face as I cum over and over."

Kitade growled lowly. _Stupid shit! I'll get you for this... _"Fine. I'll give you your dumb blowjob, Hidan. But this is the last time ever. If you think you can just tie me up and have your way, you're fricking wrong. Wait until you untie my ass, I'll rip your throat out!" With that, she put out her tongue and licked the tip. _I... actually enjoy this. It just... feels so right yet wrong to have Hidan take control over me. This is such a turn-on... Maybe I seriously do love him. _Kitade kissed the dick. _Too bad this heartless Jashinist doesn't have a damn heart. I really wish he did... _Kitade continued to lick the dick, not fully sucking on it yet. She licked the underside and went up in a slow motion, gently sliding her teeth every now and then, teasing him.

"Jashin-damned, bitch," Hidan groaned. "Suck me already for Jashin's sake."

Kitade tried to hide her giggle. The way Hidan spoke was so amusing and entertaining. She finally sucked a little bit of the dick, since it was hard to take him all the way into her mouth.

"Hn." Hidan said as he ripped the ropes with the kunai he had used to cut her panties. "Now, use your hands."

Kitade obeyed. If this were all in the beginning, she would've smacked him, probably kick him really hard in the balls and make a run for it. But they were in the middle of it all and Kitade was so turned on by the sucking of his fat cock and him pumping his fingers in her hot soaking pussy it was practically impossible to resist it all. She flipped Hidan so he was on his back and Kitade's face was in his crotch. Her black hair was falling all over her face, tickling Hidan's thighs. Kitade sucked the tip of the dick, used each of her hands to pump the remaining of the length that wasn't in her mouth and gingerly massage his balls.

"Oh, damn. Fuck yes. Now... deepthroat me. Shit." Hidan said, in short segments.

Kitade took him all into her mouth, as she's done it before, so she was pretty skilled. She relaxed her throat and bobbed her head up and down, his dick filling up all her mouth and taking up all the room in her throat. She even hummed and tried to speak a few times, not really trying to say anything, only doing it because she knew the vibrations her mouth would conjure would make Hidan's dick go crazy with ecstasy.

"F-Fuck! I'm cumming! Swallow it all, bitch!" Hidan yelled and right on cue, sticky white liquid filled up her mouth as she retreated her face away from her cock. His dick was still ejaculating, so some stray drops of semen was on her face. Dotted here, a little bit there, and a lot on her nose and thickly dripping down her cheek. Hidan grabbed her chin and tilted her head backwards. "Yes... savor it."

Kitade stared into his sexy pink eyes and swallowed it all. She even got in the mood and took a hand to get some of the cum that was dripping. Putting the finger in her mouth, she seductively sucked on the sperm. "I love your cum. Cum more... please."

Hidan smirked at the change of attitude. "Little slut... Suck me off again."

"Of course... Hidan-danna." Dipping her head down again, she blew Hidan off once more, swallowing all of his cum. Showing more of herself, Kitade took some of the cum that managed to get on her bra and some of her cleavage and put it into her pussy.

Hidan's eyes widened at her actions. "H'm! You like kinky sex, huh?" He flipped her onto her back and aimed his you-know-what at her vagina. Without warning, he just suddenly jammed into her. Kitade gasped at this and arched her back to get more of the feeling. "Ohh..." she moaned.

Hidan smirked and started to thrust at an amazing speed with much strength. In, out, in, out, in, out. The same thing. He even took his dick very far so it was almost out of her vagina and quickly thrust back in and Kitade moaned even louder, gripping the bed-sheets with her hands. Knuckles going red she was about to have her orgasm, so was Hidan.

"Coming?" Hidan asked, panting all the while.

Kitade nodded her head, unable to speak. Her mouth was too busy moaning at the mind-blowing experience. This was one of the best fucks she had ever had (so far). Their breathings were hitched, becoming shorter and more labored.

Then, they came. "HIDAN-DANNA!" and "KITADE!" were screamed as loud as possible.

Hidan pulled out and laid down beside Kitade. "You're a good fuck," he murmurred.

Kitade was still trying to recover from all of the humping action, she was pretty exhausted. "Hmph. So are you. D... Don't talk like I'm your whore or... somethin..." she drifted off, tired.

"You are," Hidan said with a hint of sarcasm and pulled the covers over the both of them. Even though Kitade's eyelids were almost shut so she couldn't see, she had a strong feeling that Hidan was smirking.

"Whatever..."

"Heh."

Then, Kitade drifted off into a sleep while being embraced by Hidan's strong manly arms. _Goodnight, Hidan... _

**----**

**That was super dirty, wasn't it? Well, it had a lot of lemon in it but I thought it wasn't really 'connected' or 'well-developed.' Personally. Tell me what you think :) **

**Review, please! ^_^ I need motivation to write! **


	4. Mission with Hidan

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story (at least to me) and I'm sorry about it. Especially how I got 8 reviews so far for this story that only has 3 chapters. Personally, that's a lot; about 3 reviews for each chapter.**

**This is super long! :D I hope you actually read the WHOLE thing and honestly REVIEW! :P **

**----**

The sound of water woke up Kitade. She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes to where the sound was coming from. Kitade saw Hidan's bathroom door closed and knew that Hidan was probably taking a shower. _Stupid bastard, _she thought, remembering the night before. _Gosh, is it the second damn time in a row of fucking senseless with him!? _Getting up and putting on her clothes before Hidan came out, she knew very well that his libido was interminable. _He probably wants to fuck again when he gets out and sees me. _

She left the room and went to some nearby village's hot spring to bathe herself. God, did she smell like Hidan's cum. _Gross... _When she slowly stepped in the water she felt her sore muscles from yesterday's 'exercise' relax and get massaged by the hot water. Kitade hung her head back on one of the rocks and shut her eyes. Hoping to be calmed and freed from her stresses, the one main strenuous concern managed to swim its way back to her knowledge. "I might be pregnant," she muttered to herself, opening her eyes again. She took a hand and combed through her wet hair.

It had only been, like, 2 days so she still wasn't sure that if she took a pregnancy test the results would be clear and accurate. Does throwing up and nausea usually occur this early in pregnancy? _I hope it does, _Kitade thought, knowing if so, she might not be.

After taking some time thoroughly washing her hair, using a sponge and some soap to cleanse her dirty body (not like that!), she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. Walking to get her clean clothe in a cubby, she thought about buying a book on pregnancy. She wasn't preparing to be a mother if she was pregnant, she was thinking about buying a book that gave in-depth details about pregnancy and what the symptoms were and shit.

Doing so, she went to a local bookstore within the small village, got a thick informational book and was on her way back to the Akatsuki base. En route, she stopped to buy a toothbrush and toothpaste.

When she was back at the base, she was greeted by Pein, who told her she was on a mission. "You're to go with Kakuzu and Hidan to kill a priest called Yaguchi and get the bounty for him. Go prepared; failure will not be acceptable."

She sighed and said, "Why are all my missions with that dipshit Hidan?" Kitade put a hand on her hip. She knew she wouldn't fail, anyway.

"Because you're suitable with them and work well," was Pein's emotionless reply and then he disappeared.

Kitade groaned, not wanting to see that fucker's face, especially after what had happened yesterday. Against her will she had to have sex with that rapist, even though she enjoyed it, to be honest. Technically, it was rape, but Hidan would always say "No, bitch, you fucking enjoyed it so actually it's not," and smirk. She hated how he always said that, like how a lawyer said that stupid thing about the pigs and farmer, always getting them out of deep doodoo. Plus, during the mission Hidan would most likely get too arrogant and think he could fuck around with her through the whole day. Which was untrue because her body was just leal, that was all.

Going to some member's bathroom and quickly brushing her teeth, she went back to Tobi & Deidara's room to put her toothbrush and toothpaste in their bathroom. Even though she was basically ready for the mission in her Akatsuki cloak, Hidan had ripped her panties last night and crap, so she had to take a new pair of undies and wear them. Then, she had to put on a sports bra, get a tee on, wear her Akatsuki pants and finally button up her Akatsuki cloak.

Kakuzu and Hidan were waiting outside of the Akatsuki base for her. When she got out, she glared at Hidan as Hidan shot her a very smug look on his handsome face.

Kitade tried to ignore Hidan during the really long walk to the temple where they would kill the Yaguchi priest. Every now and then, Hidan would try to casually get near Kitade and give her a smack on the ass. Kitade would sometimes be able to block Hidan's hand, and if not, give Hidan a death glare. Hidan only smirked either way, clucking to show disapproval of her actions. He even whispered in her ear, "You enjoyed it last time, so why not now, toots?"

She had responded with, "You forced me, actually, Hidan. Get it straight, dummy. And what the hell's up with 'toots?' Not calling me a bitch, whore or slut anymore? You've softened." Kitade tried to not swear, as she always remembered women should have a cleaner mouth than men.

"And aren't you being a non potty mouth today, Kitade-chan?" Hidan teased. "It doesn't matter, as you've sucked me off a shitload of times!" he cackled.

After the long walk and when they finally arrived at the temple, Kitade saw that it was going to take some work to get in. The gate was actually a really tall iron or steel gate that was obviously really formidable. Kakuzu, had, however, taken care of it with one of his steel punches and beat the gate to the point where there were only a few pieces of metal hanging around the hinges. The rest had fallen to the ground with deafening clatters and thuds.

Not long, everyone within the temple and crap had probably heard the sound (not a surprise) and everyone was rushing outside in their white robes, holding bamboo sticks and staffs, showing great defiance. Kitade was bored and getting impatient because the guy they were supposed to kill and get some reward wasn't showing up. Cowering in the back of the temple? Not likely, at least she hoped not. Killing these retarded priests would be fruitless.

To their luck, a man who looked like a god or something was mystically walking down the many steps of the opening of the gate, the crowd of other lowly priests making way. He was probably Yaguchi. Yaguchi was holding beads in one hand, turning them with his thumb and walking down the steps with his eyes closed. We waited for the slow man to get at the base of the steps. _Hm, Yaguchi must want to fight us himself, telling the other priests to sit back and enjoy the show, _Kitade thought.

When he did arrive at the base, Hidan didn't even wait and attacked. He dragged his scythe so it was scratching the hard earth and lifted it to swing at the guy when Yaguchi got in this really weird position and he was moving his hands. _What the hell is he doing? _

It must've been some really strong religious thing because Kitade knew that the man was Buddhism or something, and she remembered how there was that jutsu where you summoned the woman with the many arms. He must've been attacking with one hand which represented as 3 arms for the goddess/god. Hidan was beat to a bloody pulp before Kakuzu and Kitade decided to attack the man.

Kakuzu was grabbed with one invisible hand and tossed to the side. _Damn, _Kitade thought, knowing it would be hard to fight at the moment if two of her comrades were currently down. Even though they were going to be up and ready at any moment, she was afraid of being tossed angrily like Kakuzu. Not being able to see the many arms, one of them grabbed Kitade by the throat and threw her to the feet of the priest.

"AHH!" Kitade yelled, feeling the pain. It had been a while since she seriously felt pain as excruciating as this.

The priest himself, Yaguchi, looked down on Kitade's face which was shown in much pain and said, "Lowly wench, are you part of Akatsuki?" and raised a foot to put on her head.

Kakuzu and Hidan had gotten up by this time and Kakuzu tried again to attack the priest, almost getting there. Hidan saw the priest raise a feet and put it on Kitade's head, which pissed him the fuck off. "Bastard, get the fuck away from Kitade!" he yelled.

Yaguchi was so busy degrading Kitade with cruel words that he didn't see Hidan take his scythe and lightly scratch him on his forehead (or something), getting some blood. Hidan retreated as quickly as possible and brought the scythe to his mouth, savoring the blood as it dripped off the edge of the scythe. When he tasted the blood, he spread some of it on the ground, making a triangle in a circle: the sign of his religion, Jashin. "Stupid shitty religious priest, get the fuck away from her!" Hidan yelled. "Jashin-sama will fucking smite your gayass!"

He took a pike out that slid from his long cloak sleeve and stabbed it in his arm, earning a yelp from the priest. Yaguchi was paralyzed by what had happened so quickly and the agony he was feeling that he could barely control the goddess/god that was shining behind him, invisible to all but him. The priest tried to not cry as the pain in his arm made him unable to move. He fell backwards (I don't know why) and all the pressure placed on Kitade's head was gone.

Hidan gave out a crazy insane laugh and stabbed himself in random places, aiming specifically for nerves and other places. He cut and sliced himself several times in places like the wrist, throat (lightly) and legs, making Yaguchi a tattered and bloody thing by the time he was done.

The Jashinist would've continued if it weren't for Kakuzu. "Hidan, don't over do it," the green pupiled man warned. Hidan sighed in anger and told the man to eat a dick and stabbed himself in the heart, ending it quickly, though he wished he could've continued.

The Buddhist fell to the ground, face first, and was motionless. All the other priests yelled and screamed and rushed to get back in the temple, being the wimps they were. Hidan went to Kitade's side slowly as his body returned to his normal skin tone, though he would've ran if it weren't for Kakuzu's presence. Hidan didn't the moneywhore to think he actually was softening, or getting a damn heart. He whispered to Kitade, "Yo, you okay?"

Kitade's back hurt like a bitch, but she looked up to Hidan through weak eyes and said, "Y-Yeah... somehow."

Hidan looked for a second and realized she wouldn't be able to walk and lifted her, carrying her bridal style. _This is a good excuse to feel on her... _the Jashinist thought.

"L-Lemme go!" Kitade yelled, ignoring the pain. "I can walk! Hidan!"

Hidan laughed and only held her tighter as she slapped and hit his arm. Hidan slid his hand down so it was on her ass and he groped it. _Firmer than ever, _he thought.

Kitade blushed and said, "Bastard! Let me go! I'm being MOLESTED! HELP! RAPE!" She hit him even harder.

Hidan laughed more as Kakuzu ignored this, knowing that it had happened the day they had played that stupid game involving 7 minutes in a damn closet. Maybe Kitade was really raped that day, but at least she wasn't dead or something. "Hidan, you dumb fuck, hurry the hell up," Kakuzu growled, wanting to get his money faster as he picked up the dead body of the priest and hung it over his back. He started to walk at a moderate pace.

On their way walking to the place where they'd get their cash, Hidan was still carrying Kitade as she no longer resisted. She whispered, "Were you... worried about me, Hidan?... When I was hurt?" She made sure she asked the question with much casualty, like she didn't care if Hidan was worried or not. Like she was just curious. Kitade didn't really succeed, since she was whispering it, paused half way, and was more descriptive by adding 'when I was hurt,' like she was unsure about asking it.

Hidan snorted and said, "Fuck no. I don't love you or anything." Then he paused for a second and cheesily lied, "I only yelled your name and saved your ass because... Kakuzu told me to."

Kitade turned her head slightly and smiled, knowing that the last part was such a lie. Even though she was down on the ground and going through some pretty bad pain, she sure wasn't deaf. She heard everything and one thing for sure Kakuzu didn't say smack. "Yeah, I know you don't love me. I hate you, too," she responded.

"Same here, bitch," Hidan retorted, jumping a bit to make Kitade feel like she was about to fall out of Hidan's grip.

"D-Damn it! Hidan!" she whined. "Stop it! That isn't funny!" She grabbed Hidan's sleeve just in case Hidan actually did want her to fall off and wasn't just screwing around.

Hidan laughed and started to run, making the feel that she was about to topple and fall off treble. Kakuzu sighed at their playfullness as Hidan ran in front of Kakuzu and out of his sight. "... Like damn kids..." he muttered.

**

* * *

**

Hidan finally let go of Kitade when they arrived at the place where they'd get their reward. Kakuzu and Hidan decided to go in, whereas Kitade was sure she wasn't going to go in such a shitty smelling place. I mean, the place was right behind a damn urinary. WTF, right? Eventually, Hidan left because it did smell like shit in there. Outside the place, Kitade was sitting and leaning against the building. She was humming a tune, "Hmm hm-hm hmm hmm... hmmmhmm... hm hm hmm hmm..."

Hidan slowly creeped behind her, leaned down and blew in her ear. "What song are you humming?"

Kitade was surprised since Hidan went in with Kakuzu and didn't think he'd come back out until Kakuzu did, but she was wrong. Her body slightly stiffened. "Not like you should care... But I'm humming Dilemma, by Nelly Furtado."

Hidan got even closer to her and put his large hands on her shoulders and breathed, "I sure as fucking Jashin don't know who the hell that is, or what the fuck that song is about, but you can sing pretty damn well..." His hands crawled up to touch her breast under her cloak. "But..." he paused and breathed his hot breath on the back of her neck again, adding a more dramatic effect, "... how about you sing to me again with that sweet voice of yours as we fuck right here, right now?" he suggested. "Imagine you screaming with that pretty voice of yours..."

Kitade was charmed and even quite tempted to do it with him right then and there, but she knew it was disgusting. When she was younger, she vowed to herself that she would get a chastity ring and not have sex until she was married to the man she loved. Yes, she loved Hidan even though Hidan didn't love her, but they weren't married. And, she never got a chastity ring because she forgot about that stupid promise to herself, plus, she somehow got her ass in Akatsuki. However, she was trying to not fuck around with Hidan all the time like a damn animal to make-up for her huge mistake, even though it wasn't the same thing. "Hidan! We need to stop this! All we do is fuck around like some damn animals!" she turned around and glared at him. "We're like..." she tried to search for the right word, even though it was on the tip of her tongue.

Filling in the spot for her, Hidan sexily murmurred into her ear, "Fuck buddies?" He continued to grope her breast.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it down so it was out of her cloak before continuing, "M-Maybe that's what we are! Just fuck buddies, but we need to stop that!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that, babe," Hidan tried one more time in seducing her, which was pretty hard since Kitade was stubborn. Maybe he really did need to rape her every time to have intercourse before Kitade finally did give up... which only happened during the sex. "Why do we need to stop it?" He licked her cheek.

Kitade tried to turn her face away from Hidan's tongue and said, "There is something wrong with being fuck buddies. One, it's really disgusting because you screw with plenty of other women, and two, normal people don't do that! That's why!" She tried to crawl away this time, only failing when Hidan grabbed her hips.

"Maybe disgusting, but I'm fine with it. Besides, other women suck my cock and you've done it before, after the million times other women have. Second, we aren't normal people, bitch," he answered with his smartass self and gave Kitade's ass a good smack, which was right in front of her.

Kitade loved Hidan and she wanted him to be all to herself. It was perfectly natural to think like this over the man she loved, to want to be selfish and keep him away from other bitches, but the thought of how Hidan fucked with other random women about 20 times a day or something made her stomache turn. She was starting to feel hurt and worthless. How different was she from all the other prostitutes and strippers Hidan managed to lure into his sex cove? Not different, not at all. _I must be easy, just like all the other women Hidan has sex with... _Kitade sadly thought to herself. She wanted to get back at Hidan for everything that he had done to her. Cheat with other women, rape her... "Leave me alone, Hidan!" she yelled, now turning from sad and emo to pissed and going apeshit. She raised her leg and kicked Hidan right in the face, making his head turn upwards and his body falling back. She scrambled to her feet, made the teleporting hand symbol and with a poof! she disappeared.

When she left, Hidan muttered to himself angrily, "Uncooperating bitch..."

**----**

**I'm starting to get a hang of Hidan's language, slang and mind. I know how to think as him and now I can type down shit that sounds more like crap Hidan would say :D **

**Do you think I should let Kitade get her revenge on Hidan being a jerk and cheating with other women -OR- should I go with MY OTHER PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**Please review and tell me: 'Kitade should get her revenge' or 'Go with your other plan.' **

**I'm only doing this (letting have your input in this Hidan Lemon) because I thought it'd be nice to let you reflect on my thoughts, so you can enjoy the story more by voting for what you want to happen. So then, if the thing you want to happen happens in the next chapter or whatever, you can enjoy the story better without being like "Oh damn, this chapter has no fucking lemon. Time to skip to the next chapter!" or whatever the hell you were wishing for.**

**REVIEW! NOT ONLY VOTE -- IT'D BE NICE IF YOU COMMENTED/COMPLIMENTED!**


	5. Deidara & Hidan Argue

**A/N: I tried downloading/installing OpenOffice and along with it came a bunch of other stupid crap! So I uninstalled it. Yeah, I don't see what's so damn good about it :\**

**I really don't know if Kitade should get her revenge or if I should just go with my other idea for this chapter, so I'm just going to randomly pick. **

**----**

Kitade teleported herself so she was in the Akatsuki's hide-out, angry and feeling sad about how Hidan answered her reasons on why they should stop screwing each other. _Fucktard, saying he's fine with it and how we aren't normal people. Fuck him. _She started walking, not even really knowing where she was going herself, more like aimlessly wandering through the base. She eventually came to the conclusion that she didn't care if Hidan loved her or not, and that she'd try to move on with her life and get another boyfriend. Still, deep inside Kitade, she really did care about how Hidan felt towards her.

Thinking of this and ignoring her true feelings, she got an idea. _Ha! I can get my revenge for Hidan being such a heartless bastard and raping me by getting a boyfriend and bragging about it. Maybe I can even learn what Hidan truly feels towards me. Hopefully Hidan'll notice and get jealous or something. It'll have to be someone in Akatsuki to get that retard to notice. Fuck... who will it be? _She contemplated. _Not Sasori, I barely know him. And Kakuzu is just scary. I'd rather kill myself than go out with Tobi, there's no way Hidan would get jealous over that silly boy. Itachi is... intimidating, and I don't really know him, either. Kisame's not handsome enough to get Hidan worried that I might be more interested in him. The leader...? Konan's into him, and I don't want to upset her... _Kitade froze at her last option. _Deidara!? I always did have a crush on him... it was only a small one. Is this really my only option in Akatsuki? Ugh, damn. This is gonna be hard asking that bomber out... _Kitade shut her eyes and instead of randomly walking, she went for her bedroom, hopefully to find Deidara.

Stepping into the room cautiously, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. _Act cool, damn it, don't fuck up now... _Luckily, well, kind of unlucky in a way, she saw Deidara sitting on his bed molding some of his clay into a bird-thing. Tobi wasn't there, which was really good. She could do it without being interrupted by Tobi. "Umm... Deidara?" She said, unsure if she really wanted to do this. It had never been this difficult for her to ask out a guy. Maybe because the guy Kitade was asking out right now was a freaking criminal. Not like that'd make a big difference, anyway.

Deidara looked up with one baby blue eye. "H'mmm? Oh, it's you, Kitade, un. What's up?" He then turned his eye down on his clay, carefully molding it.

Kitade walked a little closer and decided to sit down beside Deidara, however not that close. "Err... I-I know this is weird and everything, but..." She was tripping over her words. _If I do ask him out and we do go out and it doesn't piss off Hidan and I don't get a damn fucking reaction from that albino piss then I'm going to kill him! _She quickly said, "Want to go out with me?"

He stopped messing with the white clay and paused, "What, un? You're asking me if I want to be your boyfriend, h'm?" He looked up at me with an incredulous beautiful eye.

Kitade blushed, remembering how hot Deidara was, once again. Her stupid crush over him was returning again. She managed to say, though, "Y-Yeah, basically..." She hung her head and played with her cloak. She quickly added, "You don't have to!"

Deidara smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll go out with you, un."

_I'm SO lucky! Yes! If I knew he'd say yes then I would've asked him a long time ago! Well, whatever. That stupid bastard is going to want to kill Deidara and my ass when he sees us together, but it's worth it if I'm pissing him off and seeing how he really feels 'bout me. _"R-Really?" Her eyes lit up and she turned to see Deidara.

He smirked and said, "Guess this means you're my girlfriend, now, h'm?" He wrapped his arm around Kitade's waist and pulled her closer to him, gently laying a kiss on her cheek. Kitade smiled, truly enjoying that Deidara liked her and that her plan was working out to her pleasure. Kitade nodded to respond.

Deidara and Kitade talked for a while before Kitade suggested a walk through the base. "H'm? That's kinda strange, un..." he raised an eyebrow at that suggestion.

Kitade knew it was strange, too. Why couldn't she have worded it in a more casual-sounding way?! She quickly tried to cover it up, "Well, yeah... I know it sounds pretty strange, too. But I'm just in a mood to walk!" She was so bad at lying.

Deidara shot her a look that said 'What the fuck?' but he shook that feeling off and replied, "Sure, un."

The two were just walking through out the base, holding hands, too! Deidara was being humorous at the time and Kitade was just laughing (honestly enjoying the jokes and whatnot) along. Deidara would swing their hands and Kitade would only smile and even laugh at how kind and nice he was being, unlike Hidan. They were lost in their own little world.

It had been a while and Hidan and Kakuzu were back from their mission, Hidan bitching and mumbling out loud about how much of a whore and uncooperating bitch Kitade was. Kakuzu told Hidan many times to "shut the hell up" and that it was no wonder to why Kitade dissed Hidan and left. While they were walking to report to the leader, Pein, Hidan turned a corner, ditching Kakuzu to report their asswipe of a mission by himself.

Mumbling like he just was, Hidan opened his eyes and froze at the sight he saw. Deidara and Kitade were swinging their hands, Kitade laughing at what Deidara was saying.

_What the fuck are those shitheads doing? Kitade and that motherfucker holding hands like they're going out or some stupid shit... _Hidan angrily thought and started walking, boldy approaching the lovely couple. He was ignoring the obvious -- because they were going out.

Kitade stopped laughing and noticed Hidan. She gave Deidara's hand a slightly tight squeeze, making Deidara's attention avert to Hidan who was swaggering over.

Hidan was the first to speak, as always. "Oi, you two motherfuckers." He was specifically talking to Kitade when he said, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Kitade threw Hidan a pissed-off look and lowly said, "Hidan, what the hell are _you_ doing, retard?" She grabbed Deidara's hand tighter. "Aren't you supposed to be on a fucking mission or something?" Deidara obviously wasn't surprised by Kitade's pottymouth, as she's talked before during missions and let her dirty mouth rant freely.

Hidan snorted and sarcastically answered, "I _was _on a damn mission with you before you fucking abandoned us, do you remember, Kitade-chan? And guess what? We finished the damn mission after Kakuzu got his fucking money."

Deidara was about to speak before Kitade silenced him by giving him a look that pretty much told Deidara she wanted to handle this herself. "Okay, whatever, Hidan. Just leave Deidara and I alone." With that, Deidara started to turn around, taking Kitade with her as she gave Hidan a last glare.

Without even a warning Kitade was pulled roughly and let go of Deidara's hand. When she regained her footing she looked up to see Hidan grabbing her by the waist and glaring at Deidara with murderous pink orbs. Deidara frowned and said, "What the heck are you doing, Hidan, h'm?!"

"Taking back _my _fucking Kitade. What the fuck did you expect, you shitty artist," Hidan growled as Kitade looked up and stopped trying to pry herself from Hidan's grip. Hidan said this with love and protectiveness, not like the usual rough tone that basically stated their relationship was strictly based around sex, and just sex.

_Maybe he does really love me?... _Kitade thought. _I wish he did, _she yet again doubted that idea.

"To hell with that!" Deidara yelled back, pissed. "I hope you know that Kitade and I are going out, Hidan!" He clenched his fists together, and it looked almost as if he was molding some of his clay into an explosive bird or something.

Hidan snorted and rolled his eyes, "Sure, fucker. Like Kitade would go out with a freak like you; don't you know that she and I are together?" He looked down at Kitade and squeezed her waist, "Right, babe?"

Kitade was shaken from her thoughts and didn't say anything to Hidan's response. She only hung her head. She wasn't sure if Hidan really did love her and was just hiding it from her, or if this was just an act to get her away from Deidara. Either way, no matter what she said, she'd end up hurting one of the two men's feelings. If she were to side with Hidan, Deidara would probably hate her for the rest of her life, thinking that she was just playing him. If she were to go against Hidan and side with Deidara, Hidan would just get pissed, throw some profanities and plot his next way to get a revenge on Kitade. "Euhn... I-I don't know..." she whispered.

Deidara glared at them two and said, "...Kitade?" After a moment, he figured that Kitade was just afraid of Hidan and what he'd do to her and said with much confidence, "Hidan, stop freaking harrassing her, damn it! You rapist, leave her alone!"

"Shut the fuck up, you artsy gayass bastard," he said and leaned down to lick Kitade's cheek. "I'm not 'harrassing' her, or whatever the fuck you just said. And yes, I am a rapist, and I'm proud of it. If you think I'm going to leave my precious Kitade alone, then think again..."

"W-What?" Deidara said after a short moment. "You mean, Kitade enjoys you doing these sick things to her!?"

Hidan smirked as he kissed Kitade's cheek, who faced the other direction of Hidan and turned her head to the ground. "What the fuck have you been thinking all this time, Dei-chan?" he mocked.

By now, Kitade knew she had to say something or she'd lose Deidara's friendship, be thought of from now on as a total slut and many other things. She turned her head up abruptly, extended a hand and said, "Deidara, that's not --" But Deidara had already gone and was striding down the Akatsuki halls at a very fast speed, obviously angry. "Deidara!" she yelled, "It's not what you --"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Deidara angrily yelled. "I don't want to hear your bullcrap, Kitade!" Then he made a turn down the corner and Kitade could clearly see anger and betrayal written all over his beautiful face. In his eyes she could see sadness.

Kitade's outstretched hand started to fall as guiltiness was starting to overcome her features. "Ugh... what the hell did I do?..." she muttered to herself and furrowed her eyebrows in complete disappointment. _It wasn't supposed to be like this! Deidara was never supposed to get hurt... It's all fucking Hidan's fault! _She didn't even seem to notice Hidan's arm that was snaked around her slim waist.

Hidan didn't really try to make it better and leaned down once more to lay a gentle kiss on her fair skin. "It's okay..." he murmurred.

Kitade pushed away from Hidan and screamed, "What the hell's your problem? Can't you leave me alone for once!? I'm not going to stay here for the rest of my life and be your... THING! I need a life for once, and you fucking need one, too! That was my only chance to start a life and everything was going fine before your albino, fucked-up Jashin ass appeared! If there's one thing I don't need, it's definitely your horny and bitching self! Go burn in --"

She was cut off as Hidan harshly back-handed her on the cheek. Kitade instinctively covered her right cheek with both of her hands and disbelievingly looked up at Hidan's furious pink eyes. "..." was all she could say (which she didn't even say anything, but yeah).

Hidan had a pissed look in his eye, but it was more described as disappointment, anger and dishonor (not really but I couldn't think of any other word). While he said this one could describe it as being slightly and barely audible sad, "What the hell are you talking about? You honestly want to go out with... _him? _What? Am I, like, not fucking good enough for you?! And you're saying we don't have a life -- and _that _THING was your only chance at getting a real one?"

Kitade had the really strong urge to cry, she could handle Hidan's bitching, yelling and screaming, it was nothing. She was already used to it. But... slapping her like that? It was too much, Kitade couldn't handle it. She never figured Hidan would actually go that far, did she really piss him off that much? How different was this argument from the others? Kitade pulled away from Hidan, paused for a second and started to run down the hall, heading for god knows where. As she ran as fast as she could, her tears fell and sparkled (even though there was no sunlight) and streamed behind her. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

Hidan frowned in displeasure and didn't say anything as he watched her run out of his eye's sight. He could only sigh and say to himself, "Why don't you fucking understand...?"

**----**

**Yeah, this chapter was super corny, I know, I know... The ending was super cheesy, dontcha think? xD I'm seriously not used to writing super romantic Oh-gosh-I-want-to-cry emotional scenes without them coming out as really stupid. **

**Please review. I need your reviews for motivation or I'll not update! **


	6. Pregnancy Test

**A/N: I just wrote the 6th chapter for the Tobi fic, so if Hidan sounds a bit off, blame my fanfic. **

**Same thing as the other stories, thoughts are now in '...' instead of italics. Don't make me fucking repeat it :P**

**----**

Kitade ran until she could run no more and she just kind of stumbled to the floor at a dead-end of one of the hallways. She just sat there, hunched over and sobbed as quietly as she could. Breaking-out into waterfalls in the middle of a hallway crying wasn't exactly the smartest fucking thing to do. If an Akatsuki found her they might try to take advantage of her heartbroken state or possibly point fingers and laugh their asses off. After all, they were sexists that treated women like dogs.

'How could that bastard do that!?' Kitade thought. 'Hit me!? Fucker! And to think I actually friggin' loved him... what the heck's wrong with me???' She continued to silently cry and let the streams ping! the ground.

Her body stiffened when she heard footsteps and an irritated sigh of someone very familiar. 'Hidan?' she thought and bit her lower lip to prevent from sobbing. 'What the heck does that bitch want now!?'

Hidan leaned down and crouched next to Kitade, who shifted and crawled over to the corner, trying to hide her face from him. "Look, Kitade..." Hidan started.

"L-Leave me," she sobbed, "alone."

Hidan gave out another really stressful sigh and tapped his fingers on the wall. More out of awkwardness instead of impatientness. 'How the fuck am I supposed to apologize?' Hidan thought. Hidan had never really apologized to anyone and this sort of crap never even really happened to him, so he wasn't sure what to say. "Uh... look, I'm... err... fuckin sorry." Hidan DID have feelings for Kitade, he just couldn't let her or anyone else in Akatsuki find that out.

"S-Sorry?!" Kitade inhaled deeply. "Is that it? S-Sorry? You think saying sorry is just going to fucking make it better!?" Kitade stuttered through-out saying it all (I just didn't put it in).

"Umm..." Hidan started. "Maybe?"

"NO!" Kitade yelled even though some Akatsuki's might get curious, come over to see what had happened and laugh at the sight. "You fucking hit me! You can't just say 'sorry' and make it better, DUMBASS!" She sobbed again.

Hidan was now starting to get pissed. One, the bitch didn't accept his damn apology, and that was, like, the first time he ever fucking apologized to friggin' ANYONE. Two, he normally didn't like it when bitches cried. And now Kitade, the woman who had the sexiest body on earth, was bawling her eyes out. Hidan said, "Then what the hell do you want?" His tiny twinge of guiltiness that was once there started to fade away, but he still cared for her.

Kitade stopped crying a bit now, and thought about it for a second. However, to Hidan, since he couldn't see her face, it looked like she was just ignoring him or sulking. "I don't know..."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK," Hidan said loudly, not wanting to lose an argument.

"It's not like you can make it up, dummy! You can't hit someone, say 'sorry' cuz' you think that's just gonna make it all up and then ask someone what they want so they can forgive you AFTER they point out what a heartless bastard you are!" Kitade yelled.

"What the hell?" Hidan said again as he tried to see Kitade's face by leaning closer. "Are you saying I'm just doing this all to get you in my bed or something?"

Kitade leaned against the wall so the back of her head was right in Hidan's face. "Partially, but basically I'm saying that... your apology didn't have any..." Kitade felt stupid for saying this, "heart in it."

Hidan stared at Kitade like she was mental or something. "Heart? Fucking heart?" Hidan's lips curled into a slight smile at this and then regained his serious facial expression, even though Kitade couldn't see either way. How humorous. "Don't act like we're married or something. I don't give a shit about you, so why the hell would there be any 'heart' in it?" he pointed out.

Kitade corrected him. "Then why the hell would you even try to fucking apologize in the first place?" She took her left hand and pushed the damp hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

Hidan growled. "Touche, fucker."

"Hmph," was all Kitade said. Then she added, "Seems like you're getting soft -- you probably having fucking feelings for me."

"Look, just fucking forgive me. I don't wanna be pissed at you, ya know," Hidan said, almost like begging, but not exactly. He then gritted his teeth at the last part, "Sure, bitch, whatever the fuck you wanna think, you dillusional love-sick woman."

"You, pissed at ME!?" Kitade said, getting more angry than upset. "You weren't the one that got fucking back-handed, retard! I was! I'm the one who's pissed at your stupid ass for thinking with your dick!" she yelled. "I'm not love-sick, bastard. You just don't want to admit it," she mumbled. 'I can't believe I'm actually saying this.'

"Keep on talking and you will get back-handed again," Hidan said, getting even more serious. 'Like this bitch knows how I really feel about her,' Hidan thought.

Kitade thought, 'Back-hand me again, bitch. I dare you.' However, she didn't have the nerves to say that to Hidan, knowing he probably would do that again. Besides, she didn't want to be angry at Hidan, she just was. Kitade'd much rather get along with him than this complicated crap. Instead, she just got up and angrily walked away, wanting to go to her room, before she remembered that Hidan would only follow.

"Where the fuck are you going, eh?" Hidan said and got up to follow Kitade. "Oi, bitch! I'm talking to you! Hey!"

Kitade ignored him, got an idea, paused in the street, making Hidan almost run into Kitade before she made a few hand-signs and with a poof! she disappeared.

"Where the hell did that slut go?" Hidan said to himself and furrowed his eyebrows.

--------

Kitade was walking down some random village's somewhat empty streets, furious at Hidan. 'Stupid retard, he knows he loves me. Or at least secretly cares for me. Why won't he just admit it!?' She just decided to drop it for the moment and enjoy herself since Hidan was no where around. Then, Kitade decided to go shopping after a while of aimlessly walking. (She took off her Akatsuki cloak and stashed it somewhere safe before entering a public store or something so they wouldn't freak 'AKATSUKI!')

Kitade had lounged around the store for a good while and ended up wandering around the back of the shabby store, looking at a bunch of crap on the racks. 'Hmm... cough medicine, laxatives -- ew.' She then looked at the racks that were higher and saw pregnancy tests. 'Oh yeah... I might be pregnant because of Hidan and him thinking with his dick.' She picked up a small box and read 'Early Detection Pregnancy Tests.' Kitade flipped it and read the back. It said that it was much more accurate and was able to detect pregnancy amazingly early. 'I guess I should get this if everything it says on the back is true. If I am pregnant that motherfucker is going to get his damn dick cut off." Kitade growled and walked to the front to pay for her item.

"Hello, ma'am," said a brown-haired woman whose hair was in a tight ponytail and was wearing pink eyeshadow. "How may I help you today?" she said in an eager voice.

"Uh, yeah, I want to purchase this," Kitade said as she set the box on the counter.

The cashier looked at the thing she wanted to purchase for a second before turning her eye on Kitade for a split-second. 'Irresponsible slut...' the woman thought. "Well then, that's $14.00, ma'am."

'Fourteen fucking dollars?!' Kitade thought disbelievingly and sighed as she pulled out 15 dollars. She handed the cashier the money as the brown-haired woman started to talk.

"So, you're not sure if you're pregnant or not?" the woman said in a conversational voice and gestured to a plastic bag.

Kitade answered reluctantly, "Well, yeah. That's why I'm buying the fucking test." It wasn't even this woman's business, so why the hell was she asking? She nodded yes for a bag.

Opening the plastic bag, she opened it with one big movement with her arms. Her eyes widened at her bad language, "Hm, I see. What're you gonna do if you are pregnant?" She put the product in the bag slowly, as if she wanted to talk more and buy herself some time.

Tapping her foot somewhat impatiently, Kitade answered, "I don't know. Take care of the fucking child, I guess..." This nosey woman was asking to many damn questions.

"Oh, so you're not the abortion-type, huh?" the woman asked as she set the bag on the counter in front of Kitade.

"What?" Kitade said, feeling offended. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, not much," the woman stopped getting Kitade's change and was more interested in talking now. "Just wondering cause you seem like a teen so I wasn't sure if you were planning on taking care of the child."

Kitade closed her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Kitade actually thought the woman would shut the hell up and get her fat ass out of someone else's business when she asked another personal question, "Are you looking for the baby's daddy, that is, if you're pregnant? Or do you already know who it is?" She leaned on the counter, her hands on her chin, elbows on the counter.

Kitade shot her eyes open and sighed irritatedly. "Look, it's none of your fucking business. You aren't my damn mother or something. Bitch, just do your damn job and give me my fucking change, 'kay?" She shot the woman a deadly glare and her left hand slipped into her pocket.

The brunette wasn't afraid, just surprised. "Sorry, ma'am." She pressed a few buttons on the cash register and the drawer popped open. Getting the change in coins, she asked, "One night stand or were you taken advantage of?"

Kitade pulled out a sharp kunai with her left hand, threw it in the air, caught it with much preciseness and licked the blade. Then, with lightning-speed, she flicked her wrist which sent the kunai whizzing past the woman's head. "Wanna keep on asking stupid shit?" Kitade hissed and looked up with angry eyes. The kunai had cut the woman's cheek a bit, making a wound that was like a paper cut, except it was deeper and wider. She had thrown the kunai so hard it was stuck in the wall, blood dripping a little bit from a side of the blade.

There was sheer fright written on the cashier's face and she quickly looked down to gather the change. As her head was down, blood slid down her cheek to her chin and eventually fell to the counter. When she looked up to hand the change, one whole cheek was practically stained in deep red. "H-Here..."

Kitade smiled and got her change. "Thanks bitch. Next time, get your nosey self out of someone else's damn business. If you don't, there might not be a next time for your ass." Then she walked out of the door of the small store.

--------

Checking in at a cheap motel after getting her Akatsuki cloak, she got in her room and looked at the place. 'Hmph, this is better than going back to Akatsuki and having that stupid asswipe try to apologize.' She decided to take the test to see what the results were.

After taking the test, she looked at the result. "Yes!" Kitade cried out in joy. She was not pregnant. Kitade sat down on the bed, relieved that she was not pregno with Hidan's child. Even though she did love Hidan, it honestly wasn't her time and especially not _the_ time to tell Hidan she was pregnant with his child. That wouldn't work out well. She eventually went to sleep.

--------

For Hidan, though, he was angrily mumbling to himself. "Motherfucking Jashin-damned bitch. Why won't she accept my damn apology?" He couldn't contain his anger anymore because he yelled, "Where the fuck is that whore!?" Then the idea that Kitade might be at that one cheap-ass inn that they usually spend the night for long missions sprang in Hidan's brain. 'She wouldn't, would she?' Hidan thought before leaving the base smirking at his intelligence.

**----**

**It was actually really hard to write this since I was also writing my NEW KAKUZU X OC LEMON FANFIC! I think Kakuzu is just so damn hot, don't you think so? Well, that's going to come out soon, just to let you know.**

**Sorry if this chapter comes out sounding weird because I was writing this while writing my You Are My Danna, Tobi and the Kakuzu one. If you notice, some of my fics are in first person and I write it accordingly to my OC's personality, so it's weird when you're working back and forth in between fanfics. **

**Review, please! :) At least 4 more, please... **

**BTW -- I know this chapter was retarded, but I'm not quite sure how I can get Hidan and Kitade back together... Oopsy fucking do, an idea just popped in my mind }:) Fufufu...**


	7. Apology Accepted, Bastard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I asked for 4 more reviews, didn't get them and am still writing another chapter. Guess that makes me the loser, huh?**

**----**

For Hidan, though, he was angrily mumbling to himself. "Motherfucking Jashin-damned bitch. Why won't she accept my damn apology?" He couldn't contain his anger anymore because he yelled, "Where the fuck is that whore!?" Then the idea that Kitade might be at that one cheap-ass inn that they usually spend the night for long missions sprang in Hidan's brain. 'She wouldn't, would she?' Hidan thought before leaving the base smirking at his intelligence.

**--**

This time, Kitade woke up instead of sleeping in when Hidan quietly crept into the room. She sprang up on her feet, held a kunai in her hand and got in fighting stance. Kitade knew quiet well who the hell it was. "Hidan, I know you're there. Stop hiding." Her eyes scanned the darkness of the room.

Just then, one of the lights in the room flickered on, but it didn't fully illuminate the whole room. Near the walls was where the lights didn't reach, and was exactly where Hidan was hiding. Kitade knew this, too, and her eyes turned to look at the walls. "Hidan. Come out."

Hidan laughed. "Ah ha, ya got me." He walked out from the darkness, smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you, eh, Kitade-chan?" He chuckled and started to walk towards Kitade.

"Oi, fucker, get away from me..." Kitade hissed and clenched her kunai even tighter in one hand.

He stopped walking and his pink eyes looked at a small box on the table in the room. "What the hell's this...?" He picked it up and turned it around a few times before saying, "A shitty pregnancy test?" He laughed, "You thought you were freaking pregnant? With my child?"

Kitade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's a pregnancy test. Umm, duh! What the hell did you think?! I just decided to take a pregnancy test for no damn reason!?"

"Hn. So, what the fuck were the results?" Hidan said and threw the box behind him.

"Negative," Kitade answered and glared.

"What's that?" Hidan said and raised an eyebrow.

Kitade sighed and grabbed another kunai, just in case Hidan was just asking all these questions and being conversational just so he would hopefully get her guard down. "It means you're one hell of a lucky bastard, shitface," she growled. She was still thinking, 'How the heck did he get in here?'

Hidan laughed. "You are fucking right! That means more sex for me!" He spread his arms open, like he was telling Kitaed to come and hug him or something.

Kitade made a disgusted face. "What the hell are you doing...?"

"Hug me! C'mon, you can't be that pissed! I mean, hey, at least you know you're not pregnant!" He smiled a strange smile that seemed so unlike Hidan.

"Hug you!? Fuck that! I'm not getting near you, you damn rapist! How about you burn in hell? Besides, when the fuck did you like hugs and shit?" Kitade said in an almost yelling voice and threw a kunai.

"Oi!" Hidan quickly moved aside, dodging the kunai, which was going at 1234 miles per hour. "What the hell was that for, bitch!?" His face turned from a smile to a nasty snarl. "I apologize and you try to cut off my damn ear!"

Kitade paused and looked confused. "Apologize? You wanted to... hug?" Her voice was not angry right now, more like innocently not understanding what the fuck was going on right at that moment.

"Yeah! Duh, fucker!" Hidan sighed. "I thought a nice damn hug would make things up, but no! You want to fucking kill my ass! What the hell's up with you women!?!?"

"You wanted to..." Kitade finished the sentence, "hug?" She thought, 'That's strange. So not Hidan. He wanted to hug? That was his apology? That's just, weird.'

"Yeah," Hidan said, turning his head away so she couldn't see. Kitade didn't know why he did this, but Hidan was actually... blushing. Yes, he was fucking blushing. He was nervous, unsure of what he was doing. He never really said sorry to anyone without being sarcastic and fake. But he was actually being honest and using his damn head to think for once. 'Jashin damn it, why couldn't this be any fucking easier?'

After a moment, Kitade finally spoke. "Okay."

Hidan's eyebrows moved up. 'Eh? No fucking way, it worked?' Then he regained his composure and held out his arms. "Umm... sorry," he finished, figuring it was about the right time to say it.

Kitade was shorter than Hidan, naturally, so her head was about at his chest. She rested her head on his chest and her hands wrapped around his back, by instinct. Hidan kind of sinked into it and held her tightly. Kitade wanted more than just a damn hug as an apology for being back-handed, but it was probably the best apology Hidan had ever gave in his entire life. Probably. Besides, Hidan was being leal and actually having some 'heart' in it even IF Hidan CLAIMED he didn't love her. Kitade just rested her head against him and held him for a long time.

Finally, Hidan thought it was getting a big awkward (by his freaking standards) and said, "Umm... you okay?"

Kitade nodded.

Hidan asked again, wanting to confirm things, "So, we're even? You aren't mad anymore?" He looked down, unsure of what Kitade's answer was going to be.

Kitade spoke. "For now we're even." Then, she looked up. "But if you ever do anything like that EVER again I'm going to kill your motherfucking ass. And you can bet that I won't forgive you, too." She glared, but it wasn't as mean and threatening as before. It was just to emphasize the warning, kind of.

In response, the male rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever you say bi--" He stopped as he noticed that Kitade had a very serious, deadly look on her face. He instantly switched his attitude and word-choice. After all, he finally got Kitade to forgive him and there was no way he was going to screw up now. "Of course, babe." He smiled, trying to lose the smugness in his usual smirk.

Ignoring what Hidan had said, Kitade let go, took a step back from him and looked around. "Umm... anything else?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Hidan said. "You want me to give you another apology???"

"No!" Kitade laughed. "Silly, I mean, why did you come here? Other than to apologize. Did you have something important to tell me, like, I dunno, we have a mission today?" she suggested.

Hidan answered, "Err, I don't know. Maybe. Also, why the fuck are you so... like, I don't know." He looked to the upper left, not really looking at anything though. Just thinking. "Ahh... what would be the word for that? Oh -- such a clean mouth."

Kitade opened her mouth to answer before Hidan cut her off again.

"Not that, sweetcheeks. I meant, how come you aren't swearing?" Hidan added, "I know, your mouth is dirty, in literal terms. I mean, we all know you've sucked my dick plenty of times, right?" He laughed as Kitade glared at him like daggers.

"Actually," Kitade started, "I don't really know why. I'm just... in a good mood."

Hidan said, "So when you're having a bad mood you swear a lot? Boy, this must be the only motherfucking moment you've ever been happy in your entire damn life, huh? Fuck, I need to start making you happy..." He gave a smirk and suggestively looked down at her breasts which were slightly showed from her open Akatsuki cloak.

Kitade gave him an 'Are you serious?' look and said, "Hidan, I'm still pretty pissed ya know, from the last stupid thing you did. So, until I really forgive you, how about you just shut the fuck up with your retarded sexual drive?" She then walked past Hidan and was about to go out the door. "Let's go back to the base... Come on." With that, she walked out the door gracefully and the door shut.

At first, Hidan wasn't sure what that was all about. Like, he understood that she was slightly mad about it and all, but leaving all of a sudden like that? Did the bitch think she was sweet or cool or something? And, the immortal male was also kind of shocked at how Kitade told HIM to do something -- and not the other freaking way around. He was the male so he was supposed to be the dominant one... right? Ignoring that and letting it slide for the mean time, he yelled, "Wait up!"

He was replied with a loud holler, "Hidan! Shut the hell up! People are sleeping, shitface!"

'She's not happy again...' Hidan thought as he walked out of the room, 'When is that bitch ever happy!?'

--------

Back at the base, Hidan was walking behind Kitade, who was striding quickly to who-the-hell-knows-where. Kitade turned a corner as Hidan decided to jog. When he turned at that corner, he saw Kitade talking to Kakuzu. He heard:

"We have a mission today."

"What is it?" was Kitade's voice.

"We're going to assassinate Yoko Hashirami; she might have information on Akatsuki," Kakuzu said in his monotone deep voice.

"Not a bounty?" Kitade asked.

"No. This is a mission we just have to do." Kakuzu finished. Obviously, he wasn't happy. If this was a mission not concerning with money, Kakuzu could give two shits, but he was in Akatsuki and this was part of his business, so he had to do it.

Hidan caught up with them and he already heard the conversation, so he really didn't ask anything. All he said was, "Are you we ready to go?"

Kakuzu glanced at the two and Kitade nodded. Hidan, was ready. At least, by his standards.

So, the trio set off on the mission, heading specifically for a cold moutaineous land. That was where this Yoko Hashirami lived, in some cottage or cave up in the mountains.

Despite this, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kitade were thinking differently about the mission. This is how...

Kakuzu had on his mind another bounty that was also located in about the same area on the mountains. The bounty was on a rogue ninja that was a great threat and nuisance. The awesome part about it, to Kakuzu, was that the reward for killing the ninja was a whole shitload of money. This stitched-up ninja was maintaining a very emotionless facial expression through out the mission, as usual. But underneath it all he was formulating a plan to somehow sneak away from the main mission and go off on his personal one. Or, hurry the fuck up with the shitty mission about killing the woman and get on with another one.

Hidan just wanted to screw Kitade. He figured that after apologizing and everything, he'd be able to fuck the living shit out of her, but it seemed as if it wouldn't be that easy. One, if he wanted to have sex right after that brash apology and crap, Kitade would catch on; she was definitely not stupid. Two, he didn't care where they would screw, if they were going to screw at all. He just didn't want another man to see Kitade's naked body. And definitely not that motherfucking moneywhore. So Hidan was trying to suppress a boner and resisting screwing Kitade which was really hard, for him.

Kitade just wanted to get the mission done and over with. She didn't really have any other activity that she'd be doing if it weren't for the mission or after the mission. So she was really neutral about the mission -- she didn't really care. It was a mission, after all, so just get it the fuck over with, right? She just wanted to relax and read a book or something to kill time. Get her feelings sorted out (or something) and take a break from Hidan. She figured that it'd be a while until she'd have intercourse with Hidan. After all, Kitade wasn't some sex machine or something.

On the mission, they were around the area the Yoko Hashirami chick would be at, according to Kakuzu's given information. But... she wasn't there.

After about 10 minutes of waiting in the cold, Hidan finally complained. "Ugh -- where the fuck is that bitch?!" He stiffly turned around to face Kakuzu, "Oi, moneywhore -- money whore. Over here. Hello. Fucker, can you hear me?" The Jashinist was losing his patience. Kakuzu was just looking in the other direction, in the direction of where the damn wind was blowing from. The silver-haired male squinted his eyes. "Can. You. Fucking. Hear. Me. Look at me. Don't make me fucking yell, you gay ass bitch."

Kakuzu finally turned around and it was obvious that he had been ignoring Hidan the whole time. Maybe testing his patience? "Hidan, you need more --"

"Patience," Hidan finished for him. "I know --"

"No," Kakuzu corrected. "You need more self-control over your mouth. You talk too much."

Hidan got pissed, "Motherfucker!" He raised a hand that was covered by a long sleeve (but wasn't long enough) to diss Kakuzu.

The money obsessed Akatsuki interrupted, "She doesn't seem to be coming here anytime soon. I'm going." He started walking away at a moderate pace.

The other male's eye twitched. "Don't just leave and not tell us where the hell you're going!" He flicked him off again with his other hand and Kakuzu glared out of the corner of his eye. "Why the hell are you leaving!?"

"I'm going off... somewhere," Kakuzu quickly answered his questions with much simplicity and vagueness. He didn't give enough information. "To do my business."

"Take a piss?" Hidan guessed. Kitade, who was in the backround, sweat-dropped.

"No, smartass," Kakuzu said. "On a bounty mission."

Kitade's boyfriend (haha) growled, "Bounty mission? You fuckface!"

"I know you are," Kakuzu said and teleported away in a blink of an eye.

Mumbling something, the only guy left walked to Kitade in stiff and rigid toy soldier movements. He dug his head so that the collar of his cloak covered some of his face. Kitade looked unsurely around her, "What do we do now?"

"Umm..." Hidan shifted a bit to get his head even deeper in his cloak. "Wait. Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. I'm prepared for everything." Kitade pulled up a scarf and showed her black gloved hands which were also accessoried with decorative fishnets.

Hidan got a boner and his whole body went stiff and unmoving. He nodded and his hand inconspicuously slipped down to rub his meatstick, hoping it would calm it. It didn't help. It only gave him the strong urge to either jack off or find something to fuck. And... Kitade was in front of him.

**----**

**I tried to make it long. At least give me some credit for that! **

**Uhhh... I don't really know what to say. Hmm... if you don't get the story or something then just PM me. (Not really necessary unless you're retarded.) Then, I'll explain it to you. Or, review and give me a compliment :) Or some helpful critisizm. However, what I really don't like is when people type down a fucking 6 paragraph helpful critisizm-filled review. Okay, I get it. I have a lot of mistakes (no shit and not a surprise), but don't put down so much to the point where it's like you're a freaking know-it-all. I HATE THAT. I also really hate it when people are like "In paragraph 5, sentence 3, you spelled 'encyclopedia' wrong. It's actually e-n-c-y-c-l-o-p-e-d-i-a." Some people actually do that, no lie.**

**Time to work on the Kakuzu Lemon. Well, I'm going to do that tomorrow; I have too much homework. **


	8. Hidan Always Gets What He Wants

**It's been a long flipping time since I updated anything, right? I'm super sorry for neglecting you guys. Hopefully, this will make up some if it...?**

Hidan got a boner and his whole body went stiff and unmoving. He nodded and his hand inconspicuously slipped down to rub his meatstick, hoping it would calm it. It didn't help. It only gave him the strong urge to either jack off or find something to fuck. And... Kitade was in front of him.

In a split second, Hidan tackled Kitade to the wall of the mountain, making a few rocks fall down from above. Kitade gasped and glared at Hidan with surprise and anger. Hidan smirked evilly.

Kitade yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you goddamn shitface?" She fought back, but Hidan kept a tight grasp on her wrists, pinning them to the icy side of the tall mountain. "Let! Me! GO!"

Hidan said in a low voice, "I tried to resist you, but it was too damn fucking hard..." He paused for a moment, chuckling deeply. "Jacking off didn't help, either, so I resorted to fucking you. I hope you don't mind, Kitade-chan..."

"Of course I mind, dumbass!" she yelled once more, trying to loosen his grasp. "You can't just fuck me whenever the fuck you feel like, fucker! You just apologized and I accepted it - don't think you're off the hook now, retard!"

"But I need you now -"

Kitade sharply kicked Hidan in the crotch, nailing him right in the balls. He let go of his tight grasp on her wrists and stepped backwards, his hands near his manhood. He groaned in unexpected pain, even though he was a masochist. "Fucking," he gasped, "bitch!"

"That's what you get, dickface!" she growled, glaring at him. 'I had a feeling he'd try to pull something like this,' she thought. 'I can't ever trust him.' Then she said, "Try it again, and you're gonna get your damn balls cut off."

The pissed-off silver-haired man grabbed his scythe and flung it at her. Being the S-ranked kunoichi she was, who was prepared for everything, she quickly moved aside. The three-bladed blood-red scythe dug deeply into the hard wall of the mountain, making a huge fault in it. Kitade looked back at it and quickly back to Hidan, wary. "Missed," she teased.

Hidan groaned one last time and glared at her. "I'm so going to rape you and your smartass self..." Then he added after a moment, "Wait until then. You're gonna wish you never fucking messed with me, whore!"

Kitade laughed, "You wish! You'll never lay your filthy hands on me, rapist!" She frowned as a quick flash of her imagination filled her thoughts. She could see Hidan raping her, cruelly and brutally.

Hidan then pulled out his scythe using the rope attached with a quick jerk.

Kitade gasped.

Hidan said, "Oh, fuck."

The crack from Hidan's scythe augmented from the original fault, spreading up and going down. Soon, there was a huge downpour of snow that was sliding down the side of the mountain as the two huge pieces slid past each other, making a loud deafening noise. Obviously, it was an avalanche. Kitade's eyes quickly scattered around the place, looking for a safe place she could hide. Hidan was also thinking where he could find refuge, too. Apparently, they both laid eyes on the same place: a cave nearby. Kitade and Hidan darted to it right when the humongous pile of snow tummeling downwards hit right where they were. They were both safe in the cave as the thick snow blocked their entrance, and seemingly, their only way out of the dark cavern.

Quickly, the loud noise dispersed into silence after a few moments. The two were gasping. It was entirely dark. But even so, they still knew that there was a way out and that they weren't alone. Kitade's hands searched the ground until she found some semi-wet sticks and branches. She then used her fire nature to light them up, creating a small flame that was gently flickering in the dark place. Kitade could see Hidan, close by to the fire. She muttered, "Why the hell are you here...?"

"I'm here cuz' I didn't want to fucking get buried by the damn avalanche." He paused, rubbed his hands together and murmured, "Duh, bitch."

Kitade knew that it was smart if she would just shut her mouth. But, her easily-provoked side of her took control. She was lucky enough that so far, Hidan totally forgot about him saying about how he'd rape her when he got the chance. "Fucker, it was your friggin' fault for throwing that stupid scythe of yours. Don't blame it on me like it was my fault."

"Hey, this wouldn't have had happened if you just didn't resist, whore," Hidan retorted. "Ever thought of that?" He rolled his eyes.

Kitade curled away from the fire even though the cave was incredibly cold. Hidan was right next to it, and it was so small it wouldn't even had made any difference if she sat across from where he was sitting at. 'I'm not taking the chance of him raping me...' she thought. "You're not just supposed to attack women, genius. That's rape."

"I rape, so what? I already fucking knew that, and I don't care if I'm not supposed to hit women or whatever. Bullshit."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy burning in the deepest depths of hell," Kitade said, trying to control her anger as it was already spinning out of her control. At least, almost. She was on the edge.

"Only if I could die; I can't," Hidan pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut up." Kitade said, getting pissed at his smart mouth. 'Bastard, thinks he knows everything.'

Hidan thought that Kitade forgot about him saying that he was going to rape her, so he figured it was his time to make his move. Of course, he also took into consideration that she hadn't forgotten, and even if she did, she would be aware of him. He decided to announce it. "Well, we're all fucking alone... ya know." He hinted at what he was gonna do.

Kitade got a slight grasp, and doubted it. 'Would this dumbass really do it? He's stupid. Well, I'm faster than him, so I guess it wouldn't really matter even if he tried...' She said, "What about it?" and crossed her arms in a stern way.

"I wanna fuck you."

Kitade mentally smiled because she knew she was right. But it didn't mean she was happy or whatever. She said, "You're not gonna, so get it out of your mind, stupid." She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Oh yes I fucking am," Hidan smirked. "I said I was going to r-a-p-e you."

"But you're not going to, smartass. You're so fucking slow," Kitade argued.

"But I'm fast at getting my dick in your pussy... Kita-chan," Hidan teased and smirked. Kitade could see his sexy smile through the flames of the fire.

"You're not quick at raping me." She snorted. "If you fucking tried, you couldn't even get your damn hands on me, fuckface."

Hidan frowned. "I've raped for a long time, so maybe you shouldn't doubt my skills, huh?" He growled through his teeth.

Kitade rolled her eyes. "You know what, you're not going to have your way with me, so just shut the fuck up. Stop dreaming."

Hidan lost it. He tackled her again and Kitade managed to roll to the side, totally shocked. That was the quickest Hidan had ever moved in his entire life! It caught her off-guard. She swore as she looked at where she felt something sharp and pointy gently tickle her left arm. She saw blood and a long nice slice. Hidan chuckled and threw a kunai in the air, then licking off the blood of Kitade. He smiled and closed his eyes, like he was having a little flashback and commented, "Ahhh... it's been a while since I've tasted your delicious blood..."

Kitade inhaled through her teeth and said, "You sick fuck!"

"I know I am."

Kitade frowned, "You know what, you should leave me alone."

The other male cackled. "You know that's not possible, so why even fucking ask? And here I thought you were smart."

Kitade tried to grab her kunai, which were extremely sharp. She had been saving them for a situation, say, like this. Before she could act, though, Hidan was over her, holding her wrists and staring down right at her. She was helpless, and now, Hidan was in control.

"I always get what I want," Hidan told her, smiling an evil smile.

LINE

I'm starting to seriously lose inspiration. This might be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Kitade Confesses

**Well... I almost literally gave up on this Hidan lemon story of mine, until I got this little review from a very loyal, diligent, kind and Hidan-obsessed reviewer by the name of Echo with a bunch of digits behind (lol). So... thanks a lot for that review :) That really got me motivated. At least SOMEONE out there is reading. **

**I also wanna' say that it has been about three months since the last time I've read my last chapter that I updated (chappie 8), so I don't know where the fuck I am in the story. So, I'm just going to start the chapter with Hidan on top of Kitade, trying to seduce her. **

**And... thanks for HeavenWillBlaze for giving me some ideas in this chapter! She'll see what I mean when she reads the story... **

Hidan was on top of Kitade, not putting his full weight on her, but just gripping her skinny wrists tightly in his man hands. "Ahhh, babe," Hidan whispered roughly in her ear. "I wanna' fuck you so bad. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Kitade tried to kick him off even though it was futile. Like Kitade would have the strength to kick off a man that weighed about 50 more pounds than here. "Ugh!" she emitted as she tried to kick him off once more. "You... fat... bastard! Get off of me!"

"Aww..." Hidan whispered in her ear, "Don't be like that. I'm dying to have a taste of you." He licked his lips just for Kitade to hear. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine.

Kitade shook her head 'no' and turned her head away, not looking at him. She was staring at the flames that were unbelievably, not dying. _This would be more enjoyable if he actually loved me. This bastard only wants me for my body... Doesn't he know to look deeper and past the skin...? _"Leave me alone..." Kitade whispered, barely loud enough for Hidan to hear.

"What?" Hidan said, smirking. He was amused at how she just decided to give up. "Louder, my sex kitten..."

"Leave me alone..." Kitade repeated again.

"Why?" Hidan asked, even more amused. "You're usually very unobedient. You're just gonna' be a good little girl now?"

"No..." Kitade said, kind of not caring now. She hadn't really given up yet. She was just feeling a little disappointed... how Hidan was just a huge player. He had random flings for anyone. He was a goddamn rabbit. Secretly, she wished that he loved her. It was a shame that he wasn't looking for a serious relationship. _I'll just tell him how I feel. _Inside, she was being torn apart by her dumb fucking feelings. _He needs to know. Maybe he'll just fucking leave me alone when he knows that I'm looking for more than just a good time... It's for the best... right? _"Hidan..." she weakly said.

However, Hidan being too absorbed in licking Kitade up and down and touching her, did not really hear. He just continued kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Hidan...!" Kitade said, trying to add more force behind her words.

"Eh?" Hidan said, looking up at her while he was busy slowly moving down to her breasts. "What?"

"Stop. I want to tell you something..." Kitade said, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to say. Could she even physically do it? "Please listen, okay...?" _I can't believe I said please. I hope he doesn't find that out of character for me... That would be bad. _

Hidan stopped violating her with her tongue, and looked at her face. "What?" He smirked. "What do you want to tell me? You never say please..." He started to caress her face. "C'mon... just tell me, Kitade."

Kitade blushed. _He noticed. _"I... I love you." Kitade looked away and acted like she didn't care. She tried to make her face in an expression where it was kind of 'bored' and in a not caring way. "That's all," she said after a few seconds so he could let everything she said sink in.

"..."

Kitade, not making eye contact with Hidan, remained still for a few moments, not sure if Hidan was still letting it sink in, or if he was thinking of a way to answer her. She kept on looking at the flames, trying to let something else overcome her mind. _That was really fucking awkward... _

The silver-haired Jashinist just looked down at her and said, "You're so fucking cute."

The way he said it obviously shocked Kitade because she looked up and stared at Hidan. "What?" she said in innocent confusion. _Cute?_

Hidan simply smiled and looked at Kitade. "Yeah, you're fucking cute." He then rolled off Kitade so he was sitting beside her, a little bit far away though. He chuckled to himself.

"Hidan?" Kitade asked. "Are you okay?" She tried to act worried like nothing had happened. _He took that better than I thought he would...! I wonder what will happen next? _She looked at him.

The very handsome man who had a sudden personality change rest his arms on his knees, and turned his head down. He laughed. "This is... fucking weird." He shook his head and sighed.

"Umm..." Kitade was looking for words. Instead, she scooted over and said, "I know you don't feel the same for me. I just had to let you know."

Hidan shook his head.

_This silence is fucking killing me... What the hell do I say? Why the hell is he acting like this, anyway? I figured he'd just keep on raping me... _Kitade mentally sweat-dropped.

They stayed that way until morning came. Kakuzu melted all the snow. Kakuzu said, "Let's go." He then turned around and walked away.

"Cocky bastard," Hidan growled and got up. "Fucker. Why the hell did you leave me! We're fucking partners?" He grimaced unhappily.

Kitade silently followed them back to the base. How is Hidan going to act? _We're still going to fuck, right? Wait! I can't think like that!... _In truth, though, Kitade still wanted to continue her sex relationship with Hidan.

**Jesus Christ. It's been more than 3 months since I first started this. I have been really procrastinating. Well then, I'm getting back on this fanfiction ;] Sorry for neglecting you guys. However, I'd really fucking enjoy some goddamn reviews! I'm working on the next one right now! And I promise it won't come out after 3 months! *Sweatdrops***


End file.
